kingdomheartsoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rae
Rae is the KH OC of IrishPirateQueen and is the CannonxOC child of Miya and Isa in the 'Next Generation' plot with a group of friends. She is the result of a concept her creator made, an opposite of the Princesses of Light, a Princess of the Dark. A Princess of the Dark is also a Princess of Heart. She was created as a small experiment as Kairi's opposite, to play with a Keybearer character and to explore the positive side of Darkness. She is named after Astrae, the Greek goddess of Justice, Innocence and Purity. It means Star-Maiden. Miya and Isa named her this not just for their love of the heavens but also Miya's knowledge in Greek mythology from her time in Olympus. Hoping a name with such meaning would give the child constant encouragement with the trials her life may have. Rae is a young teen reared in a reformed Radiant Garden, born after her mother is the Sorcerer, sometime around the age of 32. A bright, competitive girl, Rae pursue's training from a young age in her Keyblade, magic and all around combat skills. She is the pupil of Princess of Heart and Keyblade Master Kairi, and trains along side her cousin through family relations, Ryou. Though for her inutitve and intense combat training she has a recreation side that seeks a peace of mind and soul. If you don't find her by her Koi pond in the garden or training she will be in her smithy practicing the traditional form of blacksmith or in the music hall playing her two prized instruments, violin or cello. The 17 year old has extroverted tendencies in Olympus as long as the adrenaline of the Games is running through her veins, but in many cases she is socially awkward and quiet around most outside her large family circle. She finds it hard to let people outside the circle in, and relating to both girls and boys is a challenge because of her achievements and competitive nature. Rae is protective by nature and treasures the loved ones she has. With the benevolent voice of the Darkness in her heart her voyage is to change the mentality of the worlds outlook of Darkness through example not just as a Keybearer but also the Princess of Radiant Garden. Relationships Family Miya (Mom) Isa (Dad) Ienzo (Uncle) Keiori & Lea (Aunt & Uncle) Lexil & John (Aunt & Uncle) Elli & Riku (Aunt & Uncle) Fia Ari Ryou Roy Friends Naryssa Kenai Kiran Max Mentors Kairi Zeeke Phil Romance Andras Allies Bree Retria Enemies Grigori Bartholomew Andreas Bertrand & Family Story Childhood Teen Years Appearance Rae’s appearance is affected by her genetics as well as the deep rooted darkness inside of her. Her skin is paler than her father, like snow. Her hair is a midnight blue with the full moon out and her eyes are golden like both her parents due to the darkness. This girl wears simple things, and hardly alters it much. Rae wears the constant brown cargo pants and vest, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. She has a pair of navy and orange boots she wears all the time. When she’s hot or feels like not wearing the blue shirt she will just wear the varying modest sports bra beneath with sometimes the accompanying vest. She has little worry with modesty as she stays relatively modest, and is very comfortable with herself thanks to hanging out with the nymphs in Olympus. There are days in Olympus that she will wear rather short skirted toga’s for comforts sake. Rae is not one to be incredibly worried about how she looks as long as its comfortable, and she hardly ever stands out in any crowd. For special occasions Rae knows how to be a jaw dropper, for she does have that side that is the princess she is. She uses her appearance to boost her ego if it has been deflated in some form or fashion. Personality She has two sides of her personality. The side her family see’s and the side outsiders see. Her family personality is very warm and affectionate, adoring and sincere. Rae loves her family deeply and is very loyal, protective and dedicated. It is them that fuel her drive to be one of the greatest Keyblade Hero’s of all time. With outsiders she’s very antisocial and avoids contact if not in a spar, games or other form of competitive event. Rae is respectful at all times, courteous and polite. She has a highly mischievous nature, and prefers to prank, lead on or emasculate any boy that shows interest in her. Reason being she finds it very awkward and strange that some one would take any interest in her, and also feels that with her future roles in life it is better not to have such a thing as love. As she ages and trains more she pulls away from her friends and family and begins to feel like she’s treating herself like one of her blacksmith projects, refining a weapon to be an exquisite tool, eventually she realizes this and begins to take more efforts to be with her friends and family. If she feels threatened she will avoid conflict, but if you threaten the ones that matter to her she will take action. Abilities Weapons Keyblade Claymore Darkness Magic Training Weaknesses Extras Hobbies Rae's hobbies consist of learning and mastering the instrumental arts of the violin and cello, and to work to become a master blacksmith. Her simple enjoyment a are sketching in charcoal, playing on tight ropes and watching her koi. Recreation Places Rae likes to go for a reprieve are her smithy, secluded koi pond, Neverland and sometimes just traveling around the Lanes Between. Quirks In Radiant Garden Rae hardly differs from long sleeved shirts, and prefers not wearing any top aside from her sports bra while being physically active, training and doing smithy work. Though she's an outgoing girl she's very awkward around unfamiliar guys, and if they show interest she does anything possible to quickly deter them. Creator Bits *Actress(faceclaim and voice actor): Madison McLaughlin * Rae was created as an experiment character with a keyblade and darkness, she is becoming really fun the more she is fleshed out. Category:Keyblade Weilder Category:Next Generation Category:Princess of Dark Category:Princesses of Heart Category:World Princess Category:Radiant Garden Resident Category:Radiant Garden Category:Keyblade Master Category:Original Character